My Love is cold Your Love is warm
by KleinTowa
Summary: ray spielt ein dieb namens katze und muss sich durch leben als frau kämpfen er stiehlt nur gegenstände der familie Hiwatarie und eines tages trifft er wieder auf kai was ist in der vergangenheit passiert wierd die katze geschnappt kommt kai hinter das geh


Titel: My Love is cold Your Love is warm

Teil: 1?

Autor: KleinTowa

Fandam: Beyblade

Paaring: Ray X Kai

Kommi: gibt's nichts zu sagen

Disclaimer: die Charas gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Kapitel 1: Die Katze

Alle auf ihre Posten die Katze schlägt gleich wieder zu, sie darf den diamanten nicht in ihre Hände bekommen. Die Ganzen Polizisten rannten um her bis alle auf ihre Plätze waren.

Dann ging auf einmal das licht aus, alle blieben reuig auf ihre Plätze stehen nur der Vollmond scheint durch die großen Fenster vom Museum und spendet ein wenig licht.

Vor einem Jungen Polizisten steht auf einmal ein sehr schönes Mädchen mit langen schwarzen harren die zu einem Zopf geflochten sind, sie hat ein schwarzen engen ouveroll an.

Das Mädchen hob ihr Bein und tritt ihr gegen über zwischen den Beinen, bevor er endgültig zu Boden ging sieht er in ihre Augen und sie hatte Augen wie eine Katze.

Als das Licht wieder anging war der Diamant nicht mehr auf sein platz.

/auch diesen Gegenstück hab ich, jetzt musst du kommen es bleibt dir nichts andres übrig du bist der beste aus Russland und immer mehr Gegenstände von deiner Familie sind in meinem besitz\\ In Gedanken schließt die Person eine Tür auf und tritt ein.

Sie legte das diebesgut in eine kleine Schachtel aus holz die mit gold verziert ist.

Ich hasse es als Frau rum zu laufen, naja da kam man nichts machen Hauptsache ich kann in deine blut roten Augen sehen und dir gegen überstehen.

Ray schaltet die Nachrichten ein aber in denen Läuft sowieso immer das gleiche.

_Was werden sie jetzt tun, da die Katze ein weiteres Familien stück geklaut hat?_

_Tja es gibt nur eins wir haben beschlossen eine ganze Ausstellung für mein man in Japan zu widmen mit den Ganzen Familienerbstücken in den letzten 500 Jahren die Familie traditionell weiter gegeben hat Gemälde Schmuck stücke und vieles mehr. Frau Hiwatari warten sie bitte._

Der Junge schaute zum Fernseh er kann es nicht glauben das er kommen wird ihn zu besuchen

Wir werden uns nach Jahren wieder sehen…..das geht aber ja nicht ich bin ja tot für ihn.

Flashback

Ich werde dich umbringen wie kannst du nur mein Sohn verführen und mit ihm schlafen,

ich lass dich dazu als dank bei mir wohnen und du machst aus meinem einzigen Sohn eine Schwuchtel wen das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt ist der ruf an unserer Familie ruiniert.

Der Mann der noch für sein alter recht gut aussah und Kai ähnlich aussah obwohl Kai ihm eher ähnlich sah, zielte eine Waffe auf mich, irgendwo im Wald waren wir.

Ich zitterte am ganzen leib und ich musste mir schnell was einfallen lassen sonst sind meine tage gezählt.

Schau mich nicht so an wie eine Katze, diese kette die du um deinen hals trägst die gehört Kai die darf er nur derjenigen schenken mit der er sein ganzes leben verbringen will und das lass ich nicht zu also gib mir diese Kette. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sprang auf dem nächsten Baum. Er schoss nach mir, am oberarm streifte mich eine Kugel so das ich das gleich gewicht verlor und wieder zu Boden fiel,

Ich lag auf ihm sprang so schnell wie ich konnte wieder auf und schnappte nach der Waffe und schoss auf ihm. Seine letzten Worte werde ich nie vergessen: werde zum Dieb Katze und stehle alle Kunstgegenstände meiner Familie.

flashbackend

jetzt bin ich die Katze und geh durch mein leben als eine Frau Kai ich will dich sehen Kai ich liebe dich.

Mutter wieso willst du das ich diese Katze fang es ist mir doch egal was von uns geklaut wird Vater ist tot und Ray ist weg. Die letzten drei Wörter flüsterte er nur so das sie nur von sein Nachbar verständlich waren.

Frau Hiwatari ich werde diese Katze für sie fangen koste was es wolle, vielleicht weis sie ja wo Raymond ist schließlich hat sie dein Vater ermordet. Der Eiskalte blick von dem rothaarigen jungen lies alles erstillen.

Tala ist der beste Freund von Kai und Partner in verschiedenen dingen wie Diebe zu jagen oder Kunst Handel zu betreiben.

Nach einigen stunden des Schweigens landete das Flugzeug endlich in Japan.

Tala und Kai haben dafür gesorgt das keine Kamera-Team da ist und alles reuig ist schließlich haben sie viele wertvolle Gegenstände im Flugzeug.

Nach langen standen dann etwa vier Personen in der Lobby vom Hotel. Die Mutter von Kai geht ein checken.

/alles hier ist voller Erinnerungen an dich mein Kätzchen\\ Tala drückte Kai die Blätter von der Polizei in die Hände. Lange schwarze harre, Bernstein farbende Augen die Katzen förmige sind, klingt mir sehr bekannt.

Kai nahm gleich ein Schlüssel von seiner Ma ab ohne das sie was sagen konnte.

Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl zu einem Mädchen.

Ray schaute hoch und konnte nicht glauben dass er mit ihm sein geliebten alleine war.

Er hob eine hand und wollte Kai berühren als der Aufzug anhielt und Kai raus ging bevor er die Türen wieder schlissen sah er in die Augen von ihn, als ihm klar wurde das die Person wie Ray aussah schlissen wieder die Türen und der Aufzug ging weiter.

/Wieso bist du ausgerechnet in dieses Hotel gegangen wo ich ausgerechnet arbeite\\

/war das nicht Ray aber in Frauenkleider\\

fortsetzung folgt weiter vom 1 kapi.


End file.
